sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) is the protagonist of the Spider-Man franchise. He starts out as an unpopular and nerdy high school student, but gains spider-powers after being bit by an unidentified spider. Background Physical appearance Peter's physical appearance varies from adaptation to adaptation, but more often than not, he is a Caucasian teenage boy with a slim, yet muscular physical build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has short brown hair and his eye color varies depending on the incarnation. In Ultimate Spider-Man, his typical civilian outfit consists of a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown jeans and black sneakers. His outfit in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is similar with light brown jeans and a green shirt over a black T-shirt. His superhero suit's primary colors are red and blue, with a silhouette of a spider on the chest and the back. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white one-way lenses with a bold black outline. Creation Spider-Man is a fictional superhero created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (August 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Personality Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, is shown to be a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Since the death of his wise and beloved Uncle Ben, Peter's vow of responsibility had led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian. To those in the authorities, Spider-Man was shown to be an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he brought in. Over the years, Spider-Man gradually became respected by the authorities, those are the NYPD and NYFD, as well as the citizens of New York City, despite J Jonah Jameson considering him as a masked menace on the Daily Bugle newspaper. Spider-Man is individualistic as he works by himself, this was caused when he was a social outcast in his youth. This had gradually lessened when he became best friends with Harry Osborn and then the boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson. Peter was originally shy and awkward towards his life-long crush Mary Jane Watson, as he had a hard time talking to her and making conversations with her. Since he didn't want her to get hurt by his enemies, he wanted to be friends with her, but after Mary Jane discovers his superhero identity, she decides to be with him no matter what risks can be caused. When the Venom Symbiote bonded to him, it unleashed his dark and vengeful side when he fought Sandman in the subway in a relentless way. He temporarily became arrogant and aggressive when he reveals Eddie Brock's fake photos to the Daily Bugle and unintentionally strikes Mary Jane at the Jazz Club. He realised that the symbiote was controlling him and he rejected it, returning back to his true personality. After defeating Venom and Sandman along with the death of his best friend Harry Osborn, Peter realises that whatever battle-raging inside himself and everyone he loves, he and his loved ones always had a choice. This was when Harry taught him and he will always choose to do what was right. Peter has a caring side when near the end of Spider-Man 3, he eventually decided that it was time to mend his relationship with Mary Jane, which she returned as the two rekindled their romance and were back as a couple. Powers and abilities After being bitten by a genetically enhanced “super” spider, Peter Parker had gained superhuman abilities. The complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and a spider-sense. These powers include: *'Web Shooters:' Peter when he began his career created web-shooters to combo with his persona as Spider-Man. They are able to shoot web fluids at high pressure and speed. *'S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Web-Shooters:' In his Ultimate Spider-Man incarnation, Peter received new web-shooters from Nick Fury. It is an enhanced version of his own. Unlike his original web shooters, if it is activated, a small target appears, which can be use to aim more properly. It can also store more web fluid in it and reach farther. It can shoot at a higher pressure and speed. The web-shooter has also a camouflage mode. The web-shooters can also be encased in electricity. *'Web Fluid:' Peter's own invention to come with the web shooters. It is used by him to spin web and sling through the city. Peter can modify the fluid after shooting it for certain situation such as using it as a parachute. *'Spider-Signal:' A red light emitted from Spider-Man's Utility belt in most media, but in Captain America: Civil War it is emitted in his Web-Shooters by Tony Stark. *'Spider Physiology:' Peter has extraordinary arachnid powers and capabilities which make him really amazing. Peter possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Peter's attendance of an exhibition he was present at. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous, body-wide mutagenic changes within Peter, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous, arachnid-like powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man possesses the proportional strength of a spider, allowing him to have significantly greater strength than that of ordinary humans, making it impossible for any human to overpower him, however with enough force, Spider-Man can be hurt by objects and weapons. Spider-Man's kicks and punches can send humans flying. He was able to stop a train from plummeting off it tracks, however the strain of doing so knocked him out. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most automobiles and smash though brick walls and break metal chains with ease. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "spider" sense which warns him of close danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation within his head, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most of any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes, speeding bullets, thrown punches, etc), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense can also create a general response on the order of several seconds: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation, he can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with intensity. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks including firearms, provided there is sufficient distance. The spider-sense does not react to those who Spider-Man does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the "fight or flight syndrome". *'Super Leaps': Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him the ability to jump and leap to a height of several stories in a single bound. As a result of the spider's bite, Spider-Man can leap much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping and leaping from one building over a street to the next. *'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human ahlete. Spider-Man is faster than any accelerating automobile on foot, but prefers to travel by web-swinging. With his speed he was able to catch up, outrun, and dodge the goblin gliders used by both the Green Goblin and New Goblin. *'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all limitless superhuman. With this ability, he is able to perform physical acrobatic and gymnastic abilities that are similar to that of a spider. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are enhanced and perhaps greater than a normal human. In a combination with his spider-sense, his reflexes allow him to dodge at any attack and even gunfire, when he is far away. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from heights or being struck by a super humanly strong opponent that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no harm. Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of sustaining a fall onto a car, breaking the windshield without injury or discomfort, survive being hit in the face by a running train twice with his fight with Sandman underground, and take blows from Harry Osborn without any bleeding or bruises. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of. After getting his powers, he soon found out that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. Peter can approximately lift 10 tons. Peter's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects, he must always pull his punches unless he is fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would prove fatal. *'Superhuman Jumping:' As a result of the spider's bite, Peter can jump much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping over one building over a street to the next, and enabling him the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single jump. *'Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man can generate and shoot extremely strong web-like fluid from his wrists. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter has super strong hairs on his palms and feet that allow him to stick to any surface. This ability appears to be consciously used and is so far limited to Peter's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter Parker is very smart as he is an expert in all kinds of science. Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. *Science Major: His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Curt Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, reflexes and strength, Peter is a very skilled acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in all kinds of acrobatics and gymnastics as he uses these to dodge gunfire. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to his superhuman physiology, reflexes, and spider-sense, Spider-Man is a very skilled combatant. He is shown to be able to take down the likes of the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Sandman, and Venom, along with many groups of thugs. Appearances TV Series After the success of Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man film, a CGI animated series/spin-off was released in 2003, which served as a one-off continuation to the first Spider-Man film and was considerably darker, grittier, adult-oriented and mature in tone and direction, compared to other Spider-Man adaptations, but lacked the presence of Aunt May, ignored the events of Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 and ended in a cliffhanger after only one season, which consisted of 13-episodes and received a generally positive reception from critics and audiences. Films Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy ''Spider-Man Peter Parker was orphaned as a child and lives in New York City with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He is bullied at school and had a crush on his next-door-neighbor Mary Jane Watson. His best friend was Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn, the founder of Oscorp. On a school field trip to a laboratory, an escaped experimental spider bites Peter, bonding DNA, changing his life forever. After suffering a night with intense fever and pain, Peter awakens the next day completely transformed. He acquires a muscle-bound physique and a variety of abilities such as wall crawling, web shooting, increased agility, and a precognitive "spider sense." He no longer needs his thick-rimmed glasses, and can sprint fast enough to catch a speeding school bus. During lunch hour that day, Peter discovers his organic webbing, accidentally shooting it from his wrists. He also unwittingly taps into his increased sensory abilities when catching Mary Jane as she falls, slipping on a puddle in the cafeteria. An ensuing brawl between Peter and Mary Jane's angered boyfriend, Flash Thompson, reveals to Peter his spider-sense, as well as super human speed. Discovering his new powers, he attracts the suspicion and curiosity of his aunt and uncle. Determined to impress Mary Jane properly (as she did not react positively to the hallway fight), Peter finds an ad in the newspaper for a car, as well as an ad offering $3,000 prize money for anyone who could survive three minutes in a wrestling ring with the champion Bone Saw McGraw, which Peter would use to buy the car. He designs a rudimentary blue and red costume for the event. Telling his Aunt & Uncle he is going to the library, Uncle Ben intercepts Peter and offers to drive him himself. Uncle Ben drops Peter off at the library, not far from the wrestling event. Before Peter could leave the car, Ben attempts to offer kind advice, knowing Peter is going through difficulties at school. Also not impressed with Peter's fight with Flash Thompson, Ben attempts to instill a responsible mindset in Peter. Reacting defensively, Peter rejects the advice, and storms out of the car and expressing impatience and frustration. Ben, clearly disheartened by Peter's reaction, tells his nephew that he plans on picking him up at 10 p.m. that night. In his home made spider suit, Peter enters the wrestling match which he is then insulted and pelted by spectators and Bonettes as he enters. Nonetheless, despite the little spat he pins Bone Saw in less than three minutes. The promoter, however, only pays Peter $100 of his $3,000 prize money. Angered, Peter witnesses an armed robber stealing from the promoter. But Peter allows the robber escape, despite pleas from a police officer and the injured promoter himself. However, Peter's proud comeback would be short lived. Attempting to meet his Uncle Ben, Peter discovers the street filled with bystanders and paramedics. His uncle had been car jacked and fatally shot in the chest. Then, Peter watches his Uncle perish as they comfort each other and his uncle dies which makes Peter heartbroken and cry. Enraged, Peter dawns his spider costume once again, using his powers to chase after the criminal. Using his webs to swing from building to building, Peter catches up with the car chase and forces the suspect to crash into a pier warehouse. When Peter finally confronts the gunman, he discovers that it was the same man whom he allowed to go free robbing the wrestling promoter. Startled, the robber trips backwards out a second story window and dies landing on the dock below. After a group of police on a boat believe that he killed the robber, Peter leaves and sits on a rooftop, before returning home and comforting a heartbroken Aunt May. A few months pass, Peter and Harry finally finish high school and earned a scholarship. After graduation, Norman Osborn congratulates the two, though seems to praise Peter more. He then went home and feels bad after his uncle's death include remember what he say to him which he regret it. Then, his aunt comes to his room by telling him that she miss her husband, but she know that his uncle is so proud of him and wont let him down. After she leaves, Peter realizes that his aunt was right and creates his home made suit out of his drawing book. Remembering the words of his Uncle, "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter designs a new spider suit, and uses his powers to fight crime throughout New York City. The next day, he dawns the official nickname "Spider-Man," a name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. This does not endear him to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor and publisher of The Daily Bugle. Then, Peter got the job by taking photos of the Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. Continuing his super hero career, Spider-Man quickly earns a mythic status among the people of the city. Peter attends the World Unity Fair, taking photos for the Daily Bugle after proving to his boss, Jameson, his skill as a photographer. Mary Jane Watson, attending the Fair with her new boyfriend, Harry Osborn, falls from a balcony during the Green Goblin's attack. Slipping into his suit, Spider-Man fights off the Green Goblin, saves several people from falling debris and catches Mary Jane before falling to her death. Then, Spider-Man defeats the Goblin, but is forced to let him flee. Later, Green Goblin attacks Jameson's office, demanding to know the identity of the photographer who captures the pictures of Spider-Man. Jameson makes an attempt to lie to the Goblin, but Peter once again saves the day by appearing as Spider-Man just before the Goblin kills Jameson. The Green Goblin uses a sleep paralysis gas on Spider-Man and brings him to a secluded space to offer a deal of working together. The Goblin gave Spider-Man a few days to think over a "generous proposal," arguing that there's nothing that people like more than seeing a hero fail and they'll turn against him one day. Several days later, J Jonah Jameson publishes slanderous newspapers calling Spider-Man a menace, believing he and the Green Goblin are working together, and the city calls for his arrest. Spider-Man saves Mary Jane in a dark alley after seeing her being assaulted by men in raincoats. Mary Jane, still unaware of Spider-Man's true identity, shares a passionate kiss with her savior upside down in the rain, making all her unspoken affection clear and kissing him on the lips for several long seconds. A few days later, the Green Goblin starts a fire in a crowded apartment building to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Spider-Man saves a baby from the inferno, but returns to the blaze at the call of one remaining victim. But, The Green Goblin reveals himself as the last "victim" and when Spider-Man refuses the Goblin's proposal, the two engage in a fight. Spider-Man sustains a deep cut on his left arm from one of the Goblin's weapons. With the Goblin's weapons and combat He gains a slight advantage but Spider-Man finishes the fight and escapes due to the building being weakened by the fire and collapsing, leaving goblin in anger from Spider-Man’s choice. Later that day, Peter races back to attend his own Thanksgiving party where Mary Jane, Harry, Norman and Aunt May are in attendance. May offers Norman to cut the turkey, but he notices a deep cut on Peter's left arm. Not believing Peter's excuse, Norman races off knowing that he discovered the identity of Spider-Man. Later, The Green Goblin attacks Aunt May directly, forcing her into the hospital and terrifying her. The next night, The Goblin captures Mary Jane, and answers her phone when Peter calls to check in on her. The Goblin invites Peter to the Roosevelt Bridge where he has Mary Jane and a trolley car full of children held captive. Spider-Man arrives on the scene, but if forced to make a decision between saving Mary Jane or a trolley full of kids both being suspended by the Goblin's super strength. Spider-Man acts decisively, able to catch Mary Jane and the trolley of kids before both falling to their inevitable deaths. Holding the trolley by its suspension cable, Spider-Man tells Mary Jane to climb down until a freight barge can catch them both on the water below. The Goblin attempts to terrorize Spider-Man, forcing him to let go, but people on the bridge above intercept the Goblin's attacks. The barge manages to catch the trolley and Mary Jane. Meanwhile the Goblin's attacks persist as he drags Spider-Man via his glider to an abandoned small pox Hospital on the shore nearby. The two fight once again while The Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Mans face, injuring him horribly and he brutally beats the hero with powerful punches to the mouth and cheek. Spider-Man tries to fight back, but Goblin keeps shutting him down. Spider-Man gets his will back when Goblin threatens to kill MJ and starts to fight back while Spider-Man gaining the upper hand. The Goblin reveals himself to be Norman Osborn, and attempts to beg for mercy, asking he was like a father to Peter and asking him be his son. Peter retorts with already having a father, the man's name was Ben Parker. With Norman refused once again, he uses a remote and attempts to impale Peter with his glider which Peter dodges the incoming blades, leading the glider to impale its owner. Just before Norman dies, he asks Peter to never tell Harry. Peter, in his singed and torn Spider-Man suit, brings the body of Norman back to the Osborn estate which Harry sees Spider-Man carrying his father's body, assuming that he had killed him. After the burial ceremony, Mary Jane realizes her true feelings for Peter and the two embrace in a kiss. Despite this, Peter rejects Mary Jane, knowing the danger he would put her in if she became involved in his life. After he left, Mary Jane is shown suspecting that Peter Parker, is in fact, Spider-Man. [[Spider-Man 2|''Spider-Man 2]] Two years later, Peter is having a hard time with his double life as an increasing burden. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job at a pizzeria, faces financial difficulties and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. However, he has become estranged from his love interest Mary Jane who's in a relationship with someone and his best friend, Harry Osborn falsely accuses Spider-Man of murdering his father and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure after his uncle's death. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed, and the arms are fused to his spine. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doctor Octopus attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and Aunt May happen to be present. After a short deactivation in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doctor Octopus takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he's a hero while Octavius escapes unharmed. During a party, Peter learns that Mary Jane is planning to marry J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, an astronaut. He also gets into a physical confrontation with Harry who is drunk because Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt, over his loyalty to Spider-Man. Shortly after he loses his powers while web-slinging across town, Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs", a life as Peter Parker which involves a vision of Uncle Ben and resolves to give up being Spider-Man which J. Jonah Jameson is delighted, having been given the abandoned Spider-Man suit. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed as Peter confessed that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter later reconcile and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him that it was too late. In the meantime, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his reactor and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry for it, who agrees to give Octavius what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter tells her that he did not. Later, Doctor Octopus, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to find Spider-Man, destroys the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully return and he dons his costume and engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doctor Octopus, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions, Spider-Man willingly turns himself over to Doctor Octopus, who knocks him out by striking him in the face with one of his arms and delivers him to Harry at his house. Then, Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is shocked to discover that his sworn enemy was his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Then, Peter reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her that they can never be together as he'll always have enemies. The next morning, Peter hangs around his apartment in his thinking state. Across town, Mary Jane left her wedding, running to Peter's apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting his need to respond to a call for help. ''Spider-Man 3'' Six months later, Peter attends the opening night of Mary-Jane's new Broadway show, Manhattan Memories. Also attending is Harry who still accuses him of murdering his father Norman. As Peter leaves the show, he sees Harry, and runs up to him. He asks Harry to hear his side of the story, but Harry refuses and leaves. Peter goes backstage and catches up with Mary Jane, before the two go to the park. Peter spins them a web hammock with his spider powers and the two lay in it, stargazing. As the couple lean in for a kiss, behind them a meteor falls nearby. Unknown to them, a strange, black substance crawls out of the meteor, attaching itself to Peter's moped as he and Mary Jane leave. Peter arrives at his Aunt May's new apartment and tells her that he's planning to propose to Mary Jane, but his aunt tells him that he needs to put her before himself and he convinces himself that he can do it. May then tells him the story of how Peter's Uncle Ben proposed to her. When she was finished, she tells Peter to make the proposal very special to Mary Jane and hands him her wedding ring as a gift for Mary Jane. While driving back to his apartment, Peter is whisked off his moped by a masked figure on some sort of glider. The masked figure throws Peter into a wall and then reveals himself as The New Goblin, Harry's alter-ego using his father's Goblin gear. Peter and Harry fight through the streets of New York, and the end result is Harry getting knocked out in an alleyway. Peter promptly took him to a hospital and watched as they attempted to revive Harry. Peter was told that Harry will recover and is led into the ward where Harry lies. Harry has lost his immediate memory, but he and Peter begin to get along just like the old days. Mary Jane arrives and then she and Peter are asked to leave; Harry tells the nurse that he would give his life for his two best friends. Back at his apartment, Peter admires the ring he plans to give to Mary Jane when she knocks on his door. So, he lets her in and she enters, flustered. Then, she reads out an negative review of her performance in the play from the previous night. Peter uses his experiences as Spider-Man to try and comfort her, but Mary Jane gets even more upset. Just when she thinks Peter is about to understand, Peter's police band monitor goes off and reports about an out-of-control crane which Peter gives Mary Jane a sympathetic look and then changes into his costume, swinging off through the city. Mary Jane turns to leave; behind her, the symbiote creeps up onto the dresser, but she doesn’t notice it. Across the road from and completely unaware of the out-of-control crane, Peter's lab partner in science, Gwen Stacy, is having a photo shoot in an office building. A rebar slams through the windows behind her, and then drops down another floor and smashes out the floor supports below. The corner of the building drops, and Gwen slides down to the edge of the building and hangs on with all her might. Just as she falls, Spider-Man swings in, catches her and sets her down. Spider-Man is approached by Eddie Brock, Gwen's alleged boyfriend, who tells Spider-Man that he is the new photographer of Spider-Man. Spider-Man swings off, annoyed with this new photographer and then goes to The Daily Bugle to deliver the editor some photos of the crane accident. When he arrives, it turns out that Brock has gotten there first, and J. Jonah Jameson chooses Brock's photo over Peter's. Brock explains that he would like a staff job and Jameson told the two photographers that if either of them want a staff job, they'll have to get a picture of Spider-Man committing a crime. Peter tells Brock that he doesn’t have a chance at getting the photo, and Peter goes to Times Square. There, he see a sign saying Spider-Man was to receive the Key to the City. Later, Peter brings Harry back to his penthouse apartment and the two hang out there and Peter gives Harry his old basketball and throws it to him in the living room. It bounces into a vase and knocks the vase over and Harry effortlessly catches both the ball and the vase. He marvels at his skill, worrying Peter. The next day, Peter attends the ceremony being held for Spider-Man. He meets Mary Jane who doesn't tell him about being fired from the show, encourages him. Then, he walks off in preparation. Gwen Stacy introduces Spider-Man as the person who saved her from certain death. Then Spider-Man swings in, performing small stunts on the stage, drops down and suspends himself at head level with Gwen Stacy, upside down. Then, he and Gwen kiss for publicity, and she does so in a kiss reminiscent of the one Peter and Mary Jane shared in the alleyway years ago. Suddenly, a cloud of sand flies in, and the ceremony is disrupted. Spider-Man swings off to find out what is going on and sees the cloud of dust form into a person who breaks into an armored car. Spider-Man lands in the car and tried to punch The Sandman, but his arm goes straight through his stomach. The Sandman punches Spider-Man out of the vehicle and Spider-Man swings back in to try and fight off The Sandman. Marko flees as Spider-Man realized that the armored car is about to crash into a large vehicle, and manages to save the two drivers. He jumps out, with The Sandman nowhere in sight. The following night, Peter goes to a fancy French restaurant and gives the Maître the ring for Mary Jane for safekeeping while he waits for her, practicing his proposal. As she arrives, Gwen Stacy is also there and Peter introduces her to Mary Jane as his lab partner. This infuriates Mary Jane and after Gwen quickly leaves, Mary Jane asks Peter if he is trying to push her away, inappropriately kissing another girl with "their" kiss, getting so upset that she leaves. The following morning, Peter tries to call Mary Jane, but she doesn’t answer. He then gets a phone call from a detective asking him to come to the police station, where Peter and Aunt May are informed by Captain George Stacy (Gwen's father) that the police got the facts wrong surrounding Uncle Ben's death and that he was actually murdered by someone else. The officer pulls out a picture of Flint Marko and Peter instantly recognizes him, ultimately causing him to storm back home, waiting for any news on The Sandman. Then, Mary Jane arrives while he waits and told him that she wants to support him through this which he told her that he didn't need help. Then, MJ tried to make him understand that everybody needs help at some point in their lives even Spider-Man which she leaves and Peter continues waiting for the police band to give him some news about The Sandman, eventually falling asleep. Silently, the black meteoric substance approaches him and he later wakes up hanging upside down in front of a skyscraper window. His Spider-Man suit is now jet black and has enhanced his powers, of making him feel really good; he swings around the city. He then takes a sample of the symbiote to Dr. Curt Connors, his science professor, so he can study it. He tells Peter that the substance appears to be a symbiote, in need of a host to bind to, and warns not to let any of it get on him. Returning to his apartment, Peter finally gets a report about The Sandman on the police band. Then, he puts on the black suit and proceeds to fight The Sandman, with his powers enhanced. Brock turns up to photograph the event, but Spider-Man turns on him, ripping the camera away and smashing it. Spider-Man then goes on to fight and, evidently, kill The Sandman, ruthlessly drowning him and thereby transforming him into a pile of wet mud. Later, Peter returns home and shouts at his landlord, Mr. Ditkovich and slams his door on him. The landlord retreats back to his room, shocked at Peter's sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Peter looks in the mirror and realizes that the black suit is altering his personality, and so takes it off. He later visits Aunt May, telling her of Marko's death at the hands of Spider-Man. She is shocked that Spider-Man could act like that and tells Peter that revenge can take people over like a poison and change them. Meanwhile, Mary Jane visits Harry and together they have fun and they kiss. Realizing that she actually doesn't feel anything for Harry, she leaves, much to the dismay of the equally lonely Harry. Harry suddenly has flashbacks and remembers Peter's alter-ego. He sees his father in the mirror, telling him to attack Peter's heart. Mary Jane arrives home and hears Peter leaving a message on her answering machine. As he finishes, she is thrown against the wall by The New Goblin who was lurking in the shadows. With his mask off, he tells Mary Jane that there is something she must do for him if she wants Peter to live. The next day, Mary Jane calls Peter and asked him to meet her in Central Park where she dumps him, claiming to be in love with another man. Later, Peter meets Harry in a diner where Harry claims that he's the other man which Peter furiously left and puts the black suit on, arriving back at Harry's penthouse that night. He furiously attacks Harry, knocking him into a glass shelf and then sneering at Harry that his father had never loved him. Then, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but Peter snags it with a web and throws it back at him and leaves as the bomb goes off and disfigures Harry. The next day, Peter walks through the streets and saw an article about Spider-Man, stealing some money from the bank with a photo courtesy of Eddie Brock which he recognized the photo as an altered version of one that he took himself years ago. So, he goes to the Daily Bugle and alerts Jameson to the fraud; furious, he fired Brock from his new position as part of The Daily Bugle staff. Peter gets a call from Dr. Connors, who told Peter that the black symbiote, amplifies the characteristics of any host, but Peter brushs it off. Peter provides new photos of the black suit Spider-Man, leading Jameson to offer Peter the usual rate, but Peter says that if he wants the pictures, Jameson has to give him the staff job. That evening, Flint revives himself at a small treatment plant. Peter takes Gwen to a jazz club where Mary Jane works, in an effort to make her jealous. When Mary Jane gets up to sing, Peter goes and starts playing the piano with the band, leaving her speechless. He suddenly jumps up and launches into a full dance routine throughout the jazz club with Gwen realizing that was using her and leaves the jazz club. Peter attempts to talk to Mary Jane before the bouncer tries to throw Peter out, but Peter starts viciously beating him up. When Mary Jane tries to step in, he turns around and whacks her hard on the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. Then, MJ asks him who he is to which he says that he doesn't know. She partially notices his black Spider-Man suit, causing him to leave the club. Peter dons his black Spider-Man costume and swings up to the top of a church bell tower where he jumps down and begins trying to get the suit off, bumping into the bell, causing it to sound and weaken the symbiote making it easier for him to get it off. At the same time, Eddie Brock is sitting in the church praying for God to kill Peter, and hears the bell ringing and goes to investigate, and is caught as the symbiote drips off Peter and lands on him. The symbiote changes Brock into Venom, a terrifying variation of Spider-Man with huge teeth and claws. Peter is visited that night by his Aunt May who tells him that despite everything that he may have done to Mary Jane, he can still make things right somehow. He watched as she left, feeling comforted. Later, Venom swings through the streets of Manhattan when he is suddenly stopped by Flint Marko who mistakes him for Spider-Man, and convinces him that they can defeat Spider-Man together. Venom acquires a taxi and drives to Mary Jane's house and collects her when she flags him down to go see Peter in hopes of rekindling her romance with him. Venom kidnaps her and hangs her in the taxi in a web, suspended 80 stories above the ground in an under-construction skyscraper. Peter sees the kidnapping on the news and changes into his old red and blue Spider-Man costume. Before he can save MJ, Peter goes to Harry's and asks for help, but Harry rejects him again and turns to show Peter the scars on his face. Peter tries once more to get Harry's help, for Mary Jane's sake, but Harry merely growls at him to get out and Peter leaves. Spider-Man arrives at the construction site and tries to free Mary Jane, but Venom swings in and almost knocks him down, then reveals his true identity to Peter, much to his shock, and mocks his Spider-Sense (which didn't go off due to the symbiote blocking it). Peter tries to attack, but Venom knocks him down again. Landing in the web, Venom jumps down and taunts Peter about his plans to humiliate him in the same way he humiliated him. Before he can attack Peter, Mary Jane drops a cinder block that fell from a truck above her on Venom, enabling Peter to attack him. Peter and Venom topple out of the web and have a mid-air fight before Peter lands safely on the ground. Then, the Sandman appears, more than ten times his normal size. Spider-Man attempts to escape The Sandman, but Venom knocks him onto a steel bar and holds him there with his webbing. The Sandman beats him with his gigantic fist while onlookers fear Spider-Man is done for, even Mary Jane is horrified. Just before the Sandman can finish Spider-Man off, Harry flies in with his New Goblin gear, throws a pumpkin bomb at the Sandman and helps Peter up. The two fight Sandman and Venom, and Harry eventually knocks the Sandman down while Peter gets Mary Jane out of the taxi and into a safer area. Later, Venom attacks Peter and traps him with his webbing before Harry attempts to stab Venom with some blades protruding out the front of his hoverboard. But, Venom dodges the blades and takes his board, causing him to fall and knock several pipes loose, their clanging sound weakens the symbiote, making Peter remember how the bell noise in the church weakened it earlier. Venom leaps towards Peter with Harry's board, intending to impale him, but Harry jumps in between Venom and Peter and is himself stabbed instead. Venom throws him aside and then attempts to attack Peter again who snaps his wrists free and smacks Venom on the head with a rebar. Peter surrounds Venom with the bars and the clanging sound pains Venom as each one is slammed into the ground, revealing Eddie. Peter pulls Eddie free from the suit with his webbing, then throws a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote. But, Eddie tries to re-don the symbiote and perishes in the resulting explosion. After beating the symbiote, Marko approaches Peter and tells him that the killing of Uncle Ben was an accident caused by his gun going off unintentionally; Peter forgives him and The Sandman flies off through the buildings while Peter rejoins Mary Jane and Harry. Later, he and Mary Jane sit on either side of Harry, comforting him while Harry forgives Peter for the death of his father and dies as the sun rises. The next day, Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, her father, Aunt May, Bernard and several others attend Harry's funeral. Later, Mary Jane sings at the jazz club and stops as Peter walks in. Peter steps forward and his hand outstretched and the two embrace, slowly dancing on the spot to the music of the jazz band. Peter and Mary Jane rekindle their relationship and are back as a couple. The Amazing Spider-Man Films ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' "We all have secrets: the ones we keep... and the ones that are kept from us." –Spider-Man At a young age, Peter Parker's parents are said to have died in a plane crash, leaving him to be raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter attended Midtown Science High School where he was an unpopular student, being bullied by jock Flash Thompson. Whilst a school field trip he first met Gwen Stacy whom he fell in love with. On that same field trip Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, which gave him enhanced agility, strength, speed, durability, a spider-sense, and the ability to crawl on walls. He then created web shooters for himself and donned a brand new costume taking the name "Spider-Man", and chose to protect the city as a superhero for the greater good. He then meets with Dr. Curt Connors, who was an old colleague of his father, and helped him to finish a serum, which Dr. Connors then would later use on himself, transforming him into a monster known as The Lizard. Deeming it to be his fault and responsibility, Peter makes it his duty as Spider-Man to stop the Lizard and save New York City. Peter fought The Lizard twice, once in the sewers, while Spider-Man was testing out his camera and the Lizard attacked and tried to kill him, because he did not want the citizens of New York to know of his existence and again at Peter's school, after The Lizard found out that Peter was Spider-Man, he battled him through the hallways of the school while students evacuated, when it looked as though the Lizard was going to kill him, Gwen Stacy intervened and attacked The Lizard with a trophy. The Lizard left the school and went back beneath the waters and into the sewers. Atop Oscorp Tower, The Lizard planned to use a reptilian DNA sample to infect the citizens of New York City with. Spider-Man arrived to stop what Connors was doing, but was stopped himself by The Lizard. The two faced off, resulting in the narrowest of victories for Spider-Man. As George Stacy held off The Lizard, Peter climbed to the device The Lizard was using and planned to install the healing DNA that Captain Stacy had given to him. Unfortunately, Stacy was seriously injured by the beast, as it had impaled Stacy in the chest. Spider-Man eventually stopped The Lizard and joined Captain Stacy for his last moments who made him promise to keep Gwen safe by not involving her with his life. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man is seen in pursuit of criminals carrying a truck full of plutonium (dangerous radioactive chemicals) through the city. Whilst talking to Gwen Stacy on the phone, he sees a vision of her late father, Captain Stacy, and is reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen. During the chase, he saves the life of a man named Max Dillon. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. However, later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise in which Gwen breaks up with Peter. Upon hearing the news of Harry returning to New York City and the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are reunited after ten years. Later that night, Peter meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford University means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Max is seen all over time square where he is actually seen. Spider-Man attempts to calm the situation down. Spider-Man then saves people from his destruction. As Electro is replaced by Spider-Man all over Times Square which Electro then thinks Spider-Man is nothing but selfish. But after the police try to snipe him, Max thinks that Spider-Man has betrayed him, Spider-Man tries to calm him down but fails and Electro, in rage, attacks. Spider-Man eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. Harry begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter for help finding him but Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have, fearing another incident like with Connors. Parker visits Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refuses. He then goes to Gwen Stacy and finds her then tells her about the situation and also gives her luck. Peter uses information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons with his research. Other Appearances Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Months later, following the Avengers' internal dispute, Peter Parker resumes his studies after Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become an Avenger. Over the objections of his Aunt May, Peter quits his school's decathlon team in order to spend more time focusing on his "Stark Industries internship", which is a cover for his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing Toomes' associates from robbing an ATM, Peter returns to his room at his Queens apartment only for his best friend Ned to discover his secret identity. On another night, Peter comes across Toomes' associates Schultz and Brice selling Chitauri weaponry to local gangster Aaron Davis. When he tries to intervene, Peter nearly loses his life at Toomes' hands and is rescued by Stark. Toomes later kills Brice for jeopardizing the operation. Peter works with Ned to remove the power core. A tracking device leads Schultz to Midtown School, but Peter and Ned manage to evade him. After planting his own tracking device on Schultz and learning that it leads to Maryland, Peter rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for Nationals. Working with Ned, Peter disables the tracker implanted in his Spider-Man suit and unlocks all its secret features. He later tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but ends up being overpowered and trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss Nationals. When he discovers that the Chitauri power core is unstable, Peter tracks Ned to the Washington Monument, arriving just as the core explodes and traps Ned in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Peter manages to save Ned and fellow classmate Liz before the elevator plummets. Returning to New York City, Peter persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Confronting Toomes and his associates at the Staten Island Ferry, Peter captures the group's new buyer Mac Gargan while Toomes escapes after a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark helps Peter save the passengers before admonishing him for his recklessness and taking the suit away. While picking up Liz for Midtown's annual homecoming dance, Peter learns that she is Toomes' daughter. Deducing Peter's secret identity, Toomes threatens retaliation if he continues to interfere with his plans. During the homecoming dance, Peter realizes Toomes is planning to hijack the Stark cargo plane transporting weaponry from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters in upstate New York. Leaving the dance and donning his homemade Spider-Man suit, Peter is ambushed by Schultz only for Ned to save him. Peter then confronts Toomes in his lair, who attempts to persuade him to his side. When Peter refuses, Toomes destroys the building's support beams and leaves him to die. Managing to escape, Peter intercepts Toomes on-board the now-damaged plane, steering it towards the beach near Coney Island. The two engage in a confrontation that ends with Peter saving Toomes' life and leaving him for the police. Sometime later, Peter learns that Liz is moving away and both had to sat good bye to each other. Happy Hogan calls him over a during the decathlon tea meeting and told that Stark offers him a trip to the Avengers facility. Later, Stark propose to Peter a new Iron Spider suit and an invitation to join the Avengers. Peter later declines Stark's invitation to join the Avengers and inspires Stark to bring an engagement ring to a press conference where Pepper Potts is present. Upon returning home, Peter discovers that Stark has returned his upgraded suit and puts it on just as May walks into his room. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Spider-Man: Far From Home Video Games The video games Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3 are based on the film series that they are named after. Tobey Maguire also returned to provide voice work for the character of Peter Parker / Spider-Man.30 In other media Although he does not physically appear, this version of Parker is referenced in the Marvel Comics event, Spider-Verse, which featured many interpretations of the character from many different media.31 Gallery Trivia *There are differences between this incarnation of Spider-Man and his comic book counterpart. In his origin, Peter wrestled to win money to impress Mary Jane with a car in the first film. In the original source material, he volunteered to wrestle a man named Crusher Hogan to test his powers, another alteration was Flint Marko was responsible for his uncle's death in the third film while in the comic book, it was a burglar backstage of a TV show that Spider-Man was winning money from. The other main differences that have been shown are falling in love with Mary Jane Watson since childhood in the first film while in comics, he didn't love her until around his college years and after the death of Gwen Stacy. *In the comics, Spider-Man used mechanical web-shooters with artificial webbing he designed himself, this version of Spider-Man has the ability to shoot webbing out of his wrist. *Originally, Peter was going to make his own web-shooters, however, the concept was scrapped. *The Web-Shooters were changed due to Sam Raimi's decision of making it more realistic, since a high school student could not have created something of that. *Unlike the comic book version of Spider-Man's suit, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man suit has a silver raised web pattern and eye lenses. *In If Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben? Vol 1 1 What If Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben? #1, this version of Spider-Man appears as a cameo in a comic book shop, in the form of a poster of the Spider-Man film. *In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Spider-Man's Level 3 Super is a reference to his battle against the Green Goblin in the burning building.3 *Before Tobey Maguire was cast as Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Leonardo DiCaprio, Edward Furlong, Freddie Prinze Jr., Chris Klein, Wes Bentley, Heath Ledger, Chris O'Donnell, James Marsden and Ewan McGregor originally auditioned for the role of Spider-Man/Peter Parker, but turned down the role. *When Sam Raimi first offered to cast Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man, the studio was initially very reluctant.4 *Tobey Maguire had to have his Spider-Man outfit slightly remodeled as the original design had not made any allowances for when the actor needed a bathroom break. A vent was added to enable him to perform that function without having to take the entire costume off.5 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Americans Category:American Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Non-Sony characters Category:Main Characters